His Forbidden Mortal Lover Jack and Skye AU
by Ak22
Summary: Alternate reality: Jack Force was born into a vampire coven- with hereditary obligation to his family name- meaning he was betrothed to immortal like himself- Mimi Johnson- he was content until a new mortal misfit came along,a forbidden love blooms.


**His Forbidden Mortal Lover- Jack and Schuyler- an alternate reality**

**First of all: I do not plan on making money off of this - merely for my own amusement and other's as well. All characters belong to De La Cruz. Also, this is my first story. **

For Jack, today seemed to be an off day since he woke up. He got that nasty sensation in the pit of his stomach. He felt like something was to happen today - being born into a vampire coven your family name is all that precedes you . Your also born into obligation to your coven by marrying your soul mate from a prestigious blood line either within the same coven, or another elsewhere- but they say that your soul mate will be born on the same day as you- or that you will share the same birthmark or distinctive traits as them. Its how Jack's parents were made up, and their parents before them and so on. They were born on the same exact day, yet his mother was from another coven out of town. She has the same eyes as his father, along with the same hair- well in that case, Jack is already betrothed to the infamous Mimi Force. She has the same eye color, hair, and was born on the same day as him, and hey she isn't but a heartbeat away. Ok, maybe not heart beat, but three houses away. Life was good. He shall marry her when they get out of high school have their own little nest and…..wait- he thought to him self, he cant even picture himself marrying the blonde bombshell. All the dreadful dates their parents had set up for them were just not…. Oh what's the word? Oh yeah, fruitful. Fruitful as in passionate filled long walks on the beach under the beautiful poetic full blue moon, maybe huddled on a small blanket in the warm summer night while kissing with their legs tangled together- not at all like that. His father said he will be feeling that way about Mimi soon. Its supposed to be some magnetic force that will make them feel intoxicated by one another so much that they will become inseparable and will want to already start planning their blood bond ceremony. Yah Mimi was immortally a dream come true. Then he again so was he. He was star player of the basketball team.

Just then Jack's door swings open revealing a toothy Mimi, with her annoying henchman Kingsley Martin. Yes he is totally in to his girlfriend yet she still manages to disregard that distinction only until Jack grows a new interest for some other girl, who is a vampire. Normally the rules are simple-

1) Never subject a mortal to your most intimate affections,

2)when you decide to sire a mortal it is only for feeding purposes, nothing else beyond that. You may have friends who are mortal, but nothing of romance implied.

3) never compromise your true identity- or subject the mortals to anything relating to your coven or kinship.

4)never exploit yourself or your powers to the mortals.

5)Never expose yourself to a mortal without compelling them to forget afterward.

"Jack! Earth to Jack! Come in Jack!" Mimi slapped his face gently, he seemed too distracted,

He winced and then scowled,

"Alright I'm ready to go now Mimi! God!" Kingsley snickered and Jack just wanted to ring his neck a little. Perhaps to ring a little sense into him,

When they got to school Jack felt that sensation again, _something is different_, he thought, he stopped Mimi before the bell rang,

She eyed him concern, as he gazed around anxiously,

"Jack- what is it? You've been acting off all morning handsome!" she caressed his cheek, then when the late bell buzzed she quickly pecked him on the lips and ran to her class while he stood there in the hall dazed and confused,

Bringing him from his reverie, he hears the sound of a skateboard, but _in the hall? _

Yup in the hall. A skateboard. Someone was certainly riding a skateboard in the halls of this supposed prestigious high school, who ever it was he couldn't tell whether it was a male or female student who was the violator of the schools code, he made his way to his locker just carious to see for himself who it was who dared to break the code.

The person removed the helmet releasing a voluminous amount of sleek shiny long raven hair. He gasped, she was now walking his way, with her cargo army pant Capri's pant, and a black tight muscle shirt with safety pins lining the neckline, black nail polish, perfect eyebrows, and deep blue eyes, pouted rose lips, fair ivory skin toned, porcelain ethereal features, flats, 5ft 9 athletic toned fit physique you would deem immortal. He tried to read her and came out empty handed. He couldn't let her go without finding out her name first,

"Excuse me," he touched her arm to grab her attention, she turned around to face him almost impassive with a hint of annoyance he couldn't tell, she said nothing but stared waiting for him to continue, "Hi. You must be new, considering I never seen you before- my name is Jack Force, and you are?" he had his hand extended, she just stared amused like,

"Obviously too late to be subjecting myself in irrelevant conversations with preppy jocks who go by the name Jack Force for countable reasons," she muttered nervously by then sighed looking around, "Laters Preppy - oh and the Schuyler Van Allen." she then rushed away to her class, he still followed suit,

"See you around then?" he pressed, she only chuckled amused,

"Not likely Force- too pretty for my taste" he grinned as she rushed into her classroom, grinning as well. His face felt flushed with animation and his stomach was doing somersaults. She was his polar opposite and he knew then that she would be the girl he would break the immortal hereditary obligatory tradition just to be with for the rest of her short life.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue this or what? It is a little different, but I didn't like the whole angel mythical vampire thingy, so bear with me. This is my first story so be gentle. This is my first story. This is going to be a one shot- unless you want more, I want 3 reviews to continue this story kay! Ak22 **


End file.
